


Life saver

by Kat_Of_Dresden



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canonical Child Abuse, Hurt Blaine, Hurt/Comfort, Just an excuse to beat Blaine and have Liv look after him, Major Character Injury, Past Child Abuse, Whump, caretaking Liv, could be read as Bliv, very Bliv friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/Kat_Of_Dresden
Summary: Three times Blaine got hurt and Liv looked after him and one where she didn't allow him to get hurt.Gratuitous Blaine whump, Bliv friendship





	Life saver

1.

They had been fighting near the lake. Some criminal wannabees, some Zombie soldiers, a crimelord that made Boss look like an innocent kitty. Liv had been on some “you wanna fight me” brains, and instead of de-escalating, instead of shying away from it and let the police force handle it, she'd shown up to some sort of mexican standoff, with the only defense of some guns, a hand grenade (that had proved incredibly useful) and Ravi and Blaine.

Ravi hadn't wanted to come, but he also didn't want to leave Liv alone with that army of gangsters and Blaine, who was on their side but was also a criminal. He'd begged Liv to call Clive, but she said that “coppers will only get in the way of what needs to happen”. So there he was, in the middle of hell. For how outnumbered they were, they ended up quite... whole.

Liv and Blaine had done most of the heavy lifting, received some shots but delivered them too. Blaine had neutralised a lot of people with that butterfly knife of his, not killing them but making sure that they couldn't fight back. Ravi used mostly an aerosol acid spray can he'd created, that worked wonders on zombies (couldn't see, so many fell in the lake and drowned) and made humans really gross, but definitely sent a message. Liv was just a ball of rage and fight, and broke a lot of bones with her bare hands.

So the bad guys had retreated with most of their guys crippled in some way, and they learnt that it was better not to mess with Seattle, zombies or otherwise. Because they would get burntttt. Liv and Ravi looked at each other, a bit frazzled, but happy. They made it, they made the bad guys go, they'd shown everyone that that they weren't going to be messed with, sent a statement. But....

“It feels like.... someone's missing.” Liv said, still near shaking from adrenaline.

“Blaine.” Ravi realised. “He was... last one I saw him he was near the shore, there, by the shack.”

Ravi hadn't finished talking and Liv was already racing. She didn't know why it was so important to get Blaine back. He was a bad guy, she hated him and they would probably be better off without him. But he was one of them, he had helped them, this time and others, and.... Well, since she'd become a zombie, Blaine had been one of the main players in her life, a horrible constant, someone that was there. And he was one of them, for better or worse (mostly worse) (but sometimes Blaine helped more than anyone else). /p> 

She threw herself into the sea without thinking and looked for the familiar figure of her... friend? Enemy? Both, neither? She'd found him fairly easily, as all the enemy zombies had dyed hair, and Blaine's near white one was easy to find. The water was ice cold and hurt her bones, but she moved fast and was able to bring him up.

And there he lay, the cause of so many of her troubles, the one that had in a way destroyed all her dreams... But he looked so innocent laying there, pale as... Well, as the zombie he actually was, but unmoving, eyes closed. A skinny man, drenched in water with his mouth half open, as if he'd been the victim of some sleeping curse....

“Liv?”

They had to do something, didn't they? They couldn't just leave Blaine to die... I mean, sure, he probably deserved dying, and there was probably a way one of his minions could pick up the business, but... She couldn't let him go, for better or worse. Blaine got hurt helping them, and the thought of never seeing his open his eyes or never hearing his voice as he bugged her in the morgue was strangely distressing. Without even acknowledging Ravi, she had her head on his chest, and was hoping for some breathing. Nothing.

Was she really bringing back Blaine of all people back from the dead?

He looked so young in the field, as if he were some kind of wet, murderous angel. He looked almost peaceful, and Liv thought that this was unnatural. They needed the irony, the bile, the cheeky smiles. Nothing else would do.

“Come on, Blaine, come back.”

But Blaine just jumped up and down with the strength of her compressions as she performed CPR, and his breath smelled like cold ice.

“Don't do this, Blaine!”

Her compressions were harder now, she was probably going to break a rib or two, but... It was unfair that her last memory of Blaine would be wet angel who died helping them. He was eviler than that (but could be better than that, Liv knew, given the chance) and this... this was too sudden, this was wrong, Liv wasn't ready to let go....

And then there it was, the sputtered water, the big blue eyes opening again, the wracking coughs. Liv released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and punched Blaine in the shoulder, suddenly lost for words.

“Don't die, you idiot.”

When he finally stopped coughing, he smiled.

He also smiled when he saw the giant bruise of Liv's hand on his chest.

2.

He appeared out of nowhere, with a panicked expression. Never a good sign.

Don E, Blaine's first and foremost... guy, was there, telling Liv that she needed to get a table ready, that this was very serious, that it was important, and to put all her medical nonsense to work, or else. And so the back door opened again, and the big mute one came, holding something in his arms... No, someone. A hunched figure with familiar hair, who was made a ball against his worker's chest.

“What...?”

“We don't know what's happening to him.” Don E explained. “He's been throwing up all morning, and now he's burning up, but we can't take him to a doctor because you know, he's not human, but... Help him, please?”

And so the big one lay him down on one of their tables for autopsies, and Liv got a good look at him. Shit. Blaine was looking more awful than usual, an odd grey tinge in his neck, around his eyes and down his neck. His eyes were bright and unfocused and he was breathing heavily. She asked the boy get her the thermometer, but just from touching his forehead she could tell that it was more than 100. Dammit, he was really sick and she was a doctor. She couldn't escape from this.

“How long has he been like this?”

“Yesterday he was kinda weird. Like would drop things, get dizzy and stuff. And this morning he was full on shivering and not recognising us and puking his guts out.”

“Could it be something he ate?”

“I don't think so. Chief ate the same brain and he's okay.”

The big one with the eye patch (Chief, apparently) nodded at her. He seemed really worried, and Liv decided that it was probably best not to get on his bad side.

Blaine's teeth were chattering and something in Liv needed to fix him. She told herself that it was the grandma brain she had for lunch, but the truth was, she kind of wanted to look after him. She missed practicing medicine with (semi) alive patients, and some part of her felt that if she could make him feel better, then she would feel better about herself and her whole situation. Also, something (maybe the grandma instincts) could tell that Blaine hadn't been properly cared for in a long time, and this was something she could help with.

She asked Don E and Chief, who turned out to be great nurses, to get the things she needed – a bucket, a cold wet had towel for his forehead... The usual things. She wondered who might have done this, and how. Blaine had been almost certainly poisoned, but if they didn't know when or how it could prove very difficult to counteract.

And Blaine looked positively miserable. His usually carefully styled hair was lifeless, sticking to his forehead and neck with fever-induced sweat. He tried to find to find a comfortable position but he hurt inside, and as he let out a little moan, and Liv found herself caressing his too-hot cheek, shushing him while murmuring a comforting “don't worry, sweetheart. You will be fine.”

Dear God, how much grandma had she eaten?

“See, I told you she would help.” Don E was telling Chief. “We couldn't help him much, as much as we tried, we're no experts. But she's a doctor and also a lady.”

Liv frowned.

“A lady? What does that have to do with anything?”

“His father beat him up a lot when he was a kid, and when he was sick he would like spit on him, and tell him to man up and do like chores and shit even if he was sick, sometimes lock him up. So when he's a bit out of it all dude's voices spook him, but ladies calm him down.”

Liv's heart broke a little. Blaine was always this nemesis, occasional help, partner in crime... But he was always in the present. He had no future (because he had to be caught at some point, right? And rot in jail) and she'd never cared to learn about his past. A past that was more dreadful that anything she could have imagined, apparently.

So she let her issues with him behind for a bit and tended to his fevers, his chills. Don E and Chief helped her move him to her place, where she could look after him more properly, and then went back to theirs to try and find the source of this poisoning.

Liv buried Blaine in a million blankets, cooked him soup and held him and comforted him as he vomited again. The next day he was feeling a bit better, and he and Liv watched zombie high in the couch together. With Blaine still made a ball in his blanket, and his head in Liv's shoulder. She was so pleasantly cool. Liv wanted to be detached, to remember who this was.... But the gratitude in Blaine's eyes was overwhelming. Too much.

He'd never been treated so good... first when he was sick he was punished, when he was older he was usually alone...

“Thanks, Liv. You're literally a life saver.” He said as a good bye when he left, finally healed, a few days after.

And something broke inside Liv again, as he left to be again so lonely, so broken, so....

3.

Every breath was agony.

His left leg was broken in several places (four at least) and was a mangled mass on the floor. His right hip was quite bad, too, so walking was out of the question. As he'd been being punched and kicked they broke his ribs (too many to know) and one of them seemed to have broken his lung. Now every breath was like molten fire, and he was too hurt to do anything about it. He couldn't move – the only relief was the those guys had left, feeling that they had conveyed the message.

His mouth tasted like blood, and he didn't know if it was from his split lips or from the blood in his lung. His face was quite badly bruised too, but that was numbed by the raging horror happening in his chest. He couldn't move. He couldn't cry because that would only hurt more. He wished he could pass out, but somehow knew that sweet oblivion was not in the cards for him. Just his luck.

It hurt, it hut so very bad, and as he was laying on his office floor, Blaine wished to stop existing. He wished for a white bed and pain medication too, but that was probably too fond a dream. He coughed some blood and it brought a new explosion of white-hot pain. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. There was no one else left in the funeral home, everyone was away in deliveries and stuff like that. That's why his enemies had chosen that moment.

Which meant hours of constant agony.

It hurt so much.

He crawled through the floor and somehow, in between screams of pure horror he managed to sit up, hoping that it would help him breathe. It didn't really help much, but at least he could put his head back, rest it on the wall. He didn't know why he was taking forever to heal, but instead of hurting less, all his injuries hurt even more. His skin was coloured with violet and yellowish bruises, and his face probably lost in the bruises and the swelling. It wouldn't be so bad...

Wouldn't be so bad if this didn't bring back flashbacks from so many times in the past. He could hear his father's voice dripping venom, could hear that nightmarish nanny smirking while she hit him again. There was a lump on his throat as he remembered every night being locked up in his room, sometimes on a basement or even a closet to avoid someone important (work people, of course) to see that disgrace of a child.

It was hell.

His body screamed at him.

His mind hurt him even more.

This was....

And then a miracle. Someone coming through the door, a familiar voice.

“Blaine?”

Liv. Life-saver Liv. Liv who brought him back from the dead when he drowned.

He tried to ask for help, but all that came out was a strangled whimper, and more blood coughed up and falling down his chin. Great. As if he didn't look horrible enough.

But apparently the coughing was enough to lead the girls to where he was. Because Liv wasn't alone, Peyton had tagged along with a nice gun, in case there was trouble.

“Oh, gods, Blaine!” Peyton exclaimed, running to him but suddenly stopping, not knowing how to help without hurting him further.

The sight that greeted them was something out of a horror story. Blaine face was bruised badly and starting to swell, there was blood on his chin and all around him that he'd coughed up, his leg was shattered....

“Damn, we've been to late.”

“Blaine?”

He nodded softly, trying to communicate that he recognised her and was still with them.

“Fuck, Liv, his eye is bleeding too!”

But that was not what mattered most.

“Can't... breathe” He managed to croak out, in between coughs.

“Peyton, bring the first aid kit, please.”

And she left.

“I put some morphine in there, just in case. You'll fall asleep and when you wake up it'll hurt less, you'll see.”

Blaine directed at her a little smile that wanted to scream thank you, thank you for coming, thank you for caring, thank you for this happy ending, thank you for saving my life.

+1

Liv knew what this guys meant to do. They were going to beat him up, punch him everywhere, and then put a gun to his head so that he would give them the info they needed. And Liv had enough of it. She'd seen Blaine get hurt too many times. Hell, once upon a time she'd been the one hurting him.

But now....

Her eyes went red, as she was ready for anything.

“If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me.”

Blaine smiled, looking at Liv with admiration, love, an appreciation that couldn't be expressed with words. As much as he knew he could defend himself, it was nice that someone out there cared enough to do it for him.

His very own white knight.

His life saver.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
